Raise Your Voice
by Thingsthatmatter
Summary: A tragic accident caused her to give up on her dreams. Maybe he's the one who can make her realize she doesn't have to. Based on the movie Raise Your Voice. Puckleberry. Pezberry and Hummelberry Friendship


**AN: I was watching Raise Your Voice this weekend while I was babysitting and the idea of writing a Puckleberry story based on it struck me. So here it is. It's unbetad so there are probably tons of mistakes. If you point them out I will fix them. This will probably be 5-7 chapters long, I'm not sure yet. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel picked up her book bag from the choir room floor and waved goodbye to her friends before walking out the of the room with her best friend Santana and her brother Eli. As usual Eli was filming everything that happened on his video camera.

"Eli!" Rachel laughed as her brother shoved his camera in her face, "must you film everything?"

"Yes, yes I must. Now how about you and San bust out a few bars for me," Eli suggested.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but whispered a song into Santana's ear anyway. The Latina nodded her agreement and started the song.

(**Santana, **_Rachel, _Both)

**Whats the time?**  
><em>Well it's gotta be close to midnight<em>  
><strong>My body's talking to me<strong>  
><strong> It say,'Time for danger'<strong>

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_  
><em> Wanna be the cause of a fight<em>  
><em> Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt<em>  
><em> With a stranger'<em>

**I've had a knack from way back **  
><strong> At breaking the rules once I learn the<strong>  
><strong> Game<strong>  
><strong> Get-up life's too quick<strong>

_I know someplace sick_  
><em> Where this chick'll dance it the flames<em>  
><strong>We don't need any money<strong>  
><strong> I always get in for free<strong>  
><em>You can get in too<em>  
><strong>If you get in with me<strong>

_Let's go out tonight_  
><strong>I have to go out tonight<strong>  
><em>You wanna play?<em>  
><em> Let's run away<em>  
><strong>We wont be back <strong>  
><strong> Before it's New Years Day<strong>  
><span>Take me out tonight (meow)<span>

**When I get a wink from the doorman**  
><strong> Do you know how lucky you'll be?<strong>  
><strong> That your on line with the feline of<strong>  
><strong> Avenue B<strong>

Let's go out tonight  
><span> I have to go out tonight<span>  
><span> You wanna prowl<span>  
><span> Be my night owl?<span>  
><span> Well take my hand we're gonna howl <span>  
><span> Out tonight<span>

_In the evening I've got to roam_  
><em> Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<em>  
><em> Feels to damn much like home<em>  
><em> When the spanish babies cry<em>

**So let's find a bar**  
><em>So dark we forget who we are<em>  
><span>And all the scars from the<span>  
><span> Nevers and maybes die<span>

_Let's go out tonight_  
><em> Have to go out tonight<em>  
><em> You're sweet<em>  
><em> Wanna hit the street?<em>  
><strong>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in<strong>  
><strong> Heat?<strong>  
><strong> Just take me out tonight<strong>

Please take me out tonight  
><span> Don't forsake me - out tonight<span>  
><span> I'll let you make me - out tonight<span>  
><span> Tonight - tonight - tonight<span>

"Wonderful!" Eli exclaimed as he turned off his camera.

"Are you done filming for the day?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hip.

"Yes I am little sister. Now Santana do you know any attractive Latina cheerio's that would be willing to fill up a bit of my free time?" Eli asked jokingly, winking at Santana.

"Well that depends Eli, know any sexy Jewish boys for me?" Santana batted her eyelashes.

"Eli, stop hitting on my friends," Rachel slapped her brother's arm, "And San, stop encouraging him."

"Come on Rach, we just joking around don't get your panties in a twist." Santana laughed.

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes and climbed into her brothers car, "See you tomorrow San."

Rachel waved goodbye to her friend as Eli pulled out of the parking lot.

"Have you heard back fro the Julliard summer program yet?" Eli asked while they were waiting at a red light.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon," Rachel playfully crossed her fingers and smiled at her brother.

"You will. I can feel it in my bones," Eli shot his sister a quick smile before turning back to focus on the road.

As the light turned green Eli pulled the car out into the intersection, and Rachel turned her head just in time to see the large truck barreling towards them. The last

thing she saw was the bright lights of the car speeding towards her.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a pounding head and a bright light above her. As she became more coherent as to where she was, she realized she was laying in a hospital bed. She glanced down and saw her father sleeping while tightly gripping her hand.<p>

"Daddy," Rachel rasped out, squeezing his fingers between hers.

Her daddy awoke with a start at the sound of her voice. His eyes filled with tears when he realized she was awake and he hugged her tightly, kissing her face over and over.

"Eli?" Rachel asked desperately needing to know her brother was all right. The only answer she got was her daddy shaking his head and hugging her tighter.

* * *

><p>She avoided the choir room for the rest of the last month of school, and she wouldn't do so much as hum a tune.<p>

"Come on Rach," Santana whined trying to tug her friend down the hallway toward the choir room, "You haven't been to Glee in a month and everyone missed you. Please just come to the last practice of the year."

"San, I can't go in there," Rachel whispered brokenly, "there are too many memories. It was just as much his place as it is mine."

Sighing, Santana pulled the heartbroken brunette into a tight hug, "I wish I could take some of your pain away babe," she whispered into Rachel's hair.

Rachel didn't say anything in return, just wrapped her arms around her friend and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at her kitchen table reading when her daddy called down the stairs asking her to get the mail. Rolling her eyes she stood up from the table and went<p>

outside. When she reached the mailbox and pulled all the mail out the letter on the top caught her eye. Printed on the corner of the envelope addressed to her was

a single word, Julliard. Carefully, Rachel opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"I got in," she whispered as she read the letter. A brief smile crossed her face before she remembered that she didn't want to sing anymore. Anger washed over her

as she shoved the letter back in the envelope and crumbled it up. She stormed back inside and threw the mail down on the table, forgetting to take the Julliard

letter off the top.


End file.
